dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Yoon Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Yoon Jin *'Nombre:' 김윤진 / Kim Yoon Jin (Kim Yun Jin) *'Apodos:' Woman Warrior *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Familia:' hermana pequeña y hermana mayor. *'Agencia:' William Morris Agency (U.S.) ''Sobre Kim Yoon Jin'' Kim nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 7 de noviembre de 1973. Emigró a los Estados Unidos con su familia en 1980. Vivían en Staten Island, Nueva York. Se unió al club de teatro de la escuela secundaria en el 7 º grado y se presentó en el musical My Fair Lady. Kim asistió a la prestigiosa escuela secundaria Fiorello H. La Guardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts, una escuela secundaria pública ubicada en Manhattan. A partir de ahí, estudió teatro en laLondon Academy of Performing Arts y más tarde obtuvo su título de BFA (Licenciada en Bellas Artes) en drama en la Universidad de Boston. Ella es también una bailarina profesional y combatiente de artes marciales. Fue conocida por el público americado en su papel de Sun en la serie EE.UU. Lost (Perdidos) Pero ella ya era una gran estrella en su país natal, Corea del Sur, donde su Sobrenombre es "Woman Warrior" basado en peliculas de espionaje e intriga. Dramas *Miss Ma, Goddess of Revenge (SBS, 2018) *In Search of Love (KBS2, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS, 1997) *Foreboding 예감 (MBC, 1997) *A Gorgeous Vacation 화려한 휴가 (1996) Programas de TV * Mistresses (ABC, 2013-2016) (U.S.A) * Lost (ABC, 2004-2010) (U.S.A) Películas *Confession (2020) *Collateral (2019) *House Above Time (2017) *Ode to My Father (2014) *Neighbors (2012) *Heartbeat (2011) *Harmony (2010) * Days (2007) *Diary of June (2005) *Ardor (2002) *Yesterday (2002) *Iron Palm (2002) *Rush! (2001) *Legend of Ginko (2000) *Shiri (1999) Doblaje de voz en video juegos * Sleeping Dogs - como Tiffany Kim (2012) * Lost: Via Domus - como Sun Hwan Kwon (2007) Reconocimientos *'2017 2017 Korean Film Shining Star Awards:' Premio Estrella (House Above Time) *'2015 52nd Grand Bell Awards:' Best Actress (Ode to My Father) (Nominada) *'2009 35th Saturn Awards:' Best Supporting Television Actress (Lost) (Nominada) *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Awards:' Best Actress (Seven Days) (Nominada) *'2007' 45th Grand Bell Awards: Daejong Film Festival: Mejor Actriz por (Seven Days) (Ganadora) *'2006 12th Screen Actors Guild Awards:' Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (Lost) (Ganadora) *'2006 Asian Excellence Awards:' Outstanding Television Actress (Lost) (Ganadora) *'2002 23rd Blue Dragon Awards:' Best Actress (Milae) (Ganadora) *'1999 19th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best New Actress (Shiri) (Ganadora) *'1999 36th Grand Bell Awards:' Best New Actress (Shiri) (Ganadora) Anuncios *Le Beige (2012) *L'Oreal Paris (2009) *NesCafé MisTra (2005) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Boston University, Artes Escénicas. *'Especialidad:' Ballet, Danza Jazz. *Kim se casó con su ex manager Park Jeong Hyeok en marzo del 2010 en la isla de Oahu, después de rodar sus escenas finales para Lost. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Wikipedia en español *HanCinema Galeria Kim Yoon Jin.jpg Kim Yoon Jin2.jpg Kim Yoon Jin3.jpg Kim Yoon Jin7.jpg Kim_Yoon_Jin4.jpg Kim Yoon Jin8.jpg Kim_Yoon_Jin9.jpg Kim Yoon Jin10.jpg Categoría:KActriz